


how do you spell sweater???

by etherealbards (orphan_account)



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Everyone ships Aziraphale/Crowley, F/M, Gen, Half-Filipino Anathema Device, Humor, Ineffable Bureaucracy (Good Omens), Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Matchmaker Anathema Device, Mutual Pining, Pining, Secret Santa, The Author Regrets Nothing, i wrote most of this while hungry and sleep deprived forgive me, im speaking the last tag into existance bc i need it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:42:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21819883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/etherealbards
Summary: roselalondebutbetter: roight whots ol dis denchameleon: we get it ana youre americanroselalondebutbetter: british people habe no rightsdukeofmaggots: fuck offsnaketwink: atleast we have free healthcareroselalondebutbetter: .hazardtosociety: LMAOOOOOOOOOOOOOO---------------------------------------------or alternatively, the good omens highschool au chatfic of my hopes and dreams.
Relationships: Anathema Device/Newton Pulsifer, Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Beelzebub/Gabriel (Good Omens), Hastur/Ligur (Good Omens), Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 11
Kudos: 49





	how do you spell sweater???

**Author's Note:**

> warning!! talk about scat/feces in the first part!! u can skip it if u like :,))
> 
> also please comment any errors or mistakes!!
> 
> snaketwink - crowley  
> heavenlydelight - aziraphale  
> roselalondebutbetter - anathema  
> hazardtosociety - newt  
> dukeofmaggots - hastur  
> chameleon - ligur  
> lordoftheflies - beelzebub  
> loanshark - dagon  
> thefuckingarchangel - gabriel  
> stmichael - michael  
> etherealenby - uriel  
> wrathpersonafied - sandalphon

**hells worst demons (4:48am)**

snaketwink: SOMEONE PLEASE FUCKING SAVE ME

lordoftheflies: ????

lordoftheflies: Crowley its four am shut the hell up

snaketwink: FUCK OFF BEELZ

snaketwink: THERE IS A GODDAMN COCKROACH IN OUR BATHROOM AND IM TRYING TO TAKE A SHIT OH GOD

snaketwink: JEJEJFIEOFOROFEOOWOAPAPSOSLCJNCCDOODOEODEOSFNCIDKXOEWOOSPAPDCPPVOSLDLC

snaketwink: ITS FLYINGHHGHHGG

chameleon: serves you right

dukeofmaggots: why dont you just get out of there

snaketwink: IM TAKING A SHIT DUMBASS

snaketwink: WHAT DO U WANT ME TO DO???? LEAVE A TRAIL SHIT ON THE FLOOR BC OF A DAMN ROACH??

loanshark: just fucking use a bidet idiot

snaketwink: do u Think our bathroom has a bidet dagon???

loanshark: touché

snaketwink: ITS GETTING CLOSEEEEERRRRR

  
  


**bible study (5:02am)**

snaketwink: @everyone

stmichael: what the fuck crowley its 5am

etherealenby: what the hell is wrong with you

lordoftheflies: I cant believe youre still awake you crackhead

snaketwink: shush bee

wrathpersonified: the quetsion is WHY is he still awake

wrathpersonified: *question

loanshark: LMAO

chameleon: so youre done shitting then 

dukeofmaggots: i hope the roach bit him

chameleon: LMAO it better have

snaketwink: FYI i booked it out of there as soon as i could after i washed my ass and my hands thank you very much! :)

stmichael: i didnt know you actually washed your hands after taking a shit

snaketwink: lich rally fuck off mikey

stmichael: no u twink

roselalondebutbetter: i swear to fucking GOD ant you fucking bitch im going to gut you right now why the fuck are you awake

roselalondebutbetter: and why the FUCK did you have to fucking PING everyone at literally ass o clock

snaketwink: uhm wow love u too ana

thefuckingarchangel: What is all this commotion all about?

thefuckingarchangel: At this ungodly hour??

heavenlydelight: i have to agree with gabriel

heavenlydelight: whats the urgent matter? 

heavenlydelight: @snaketwink

snaketwink: well my dear aziraphale since you asked so nicely!

etherealenby: gay

loanshark: gay

lordoftheflies: Gay

dukeofmaggots: gay

chameleon: gay

snaketwink: ALL OF YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP!!!!!

snaketwink: n e ways!

stmichael: gay

stmichael: oop lmao my bad continue

snaketwink: you FUCKERS forgot about this years secret santa!!!! you disgusting disgraces!!

roselalondebutbetter: THATS IT??????? YOU MOTHERFUCKER?????

roselalondebutbetter: YOU FUCKING WOKE ME UP???? ON A *SCHOOL* NIGHT BECAUSE OF OUR STUPID ASS SECRET SANTA????

roselalondebutbetter: im going to fucking rip your eyes out the next time i see you bitch

snaketwink: uhm!!! first of all!!!! RUDE!!!!!

snaketwink: and second of all!! IT ISNT STUPID FUCK OFF!!

heavenlydelight: crowley dear as much as i also do enjoy our yearly secret santas its five am and we have school later maybe we could just discuss this later at a more reasonable hour!! :(

  
  


**Anathema (5:11am)**

snaketwink: ANANANAANANNTHREMEMMAMAMSNSJSJS

roselalondebutbetter: WHAT NOW ANTHONY

snaketwink: (sent a photo)

roselalondebutbetter: you fucking gay

roselalondebutbetter: you rlly are fucking smitten huh you idiot

snaketwink: I AM NOT FUCK YOU!!!!!!!

roselalondebutbetter: yeah keep telling yourself that bitch ;))

  
  


**bible study (5:13am)**

snaketwink: …..fine

stmichael: ugh thank GOD

stmichael: i love gay people god bless

stmichael: @heavenlydelight

stmichael: you are a blessing from god herself

thefuckingarchangel: Go the fuck to sleep Michael

stmichael: fuck off lmao

  
  


**bible study (6:01am)**

hazardtosociety: ah the perks of owning an ancient brick for a phone and having on silent for shit like this

dukeofmaggots: literally shit your pants and die rn newt

hazardtosociety: no u

  
  


**the dream team (8:33am)**

hazardtosociety: do we have choir today

roselalondebutbetter: uh no???

heavenlydelight: not today but tomorrow yeah

hazardtosociety: alrite tanks zira

heavenlydelight: yw!

  
  


**why mr shadwell needs to be sacked (8:51am)**

snaketwink: uAauUahahusjJhdjwkeo

snaketwink: ARE YALL FUCKINF??? SEEING THIS SHIT???

chameleon: how did even get this job

hazardtosociety: bet he fucked the principal or sumn

snaketwink: MY FUCKING GOD NEWT GROSS!!!!!!

snaketwink: DO NOT PUT THAT FUCKING IMAGE IN MY HEAD RN NEWT IM ABOIT TO LEGIT BARF

roselalondebutbetter: i heard the principal owed him or sumn

roselalondebutbetter: i heard a bunch of seniors say sh*dw*ll is actually married to our darling cafeteria lady

dukeofmaggots: HOW CAN SHE STAND HIM MY GOD?????

dukeofmaggots: HE JUST DRANK AN ENTIRE CAN OF CONDENSED MILK HOW IS THIS MAN ALIVE

hazardtosociety: PLEASE??? i saw that Monstrosity down like? seven cans in a row when we were all doing laps around the field last week

hazardtosociety: the man should not even be alive rn

snaketwink: THE QUESTION IS??? IS HE EVEN STILL HUMAN

hazardtosociety: shadwell, the eith wonder of the world

chameleon: dumbass its eighth not eith

hazardtosociety: piss your pants and rot ligur

  
  


**gods biggest mistakes (9:00am)**

thefuckingarchangel: @everyone

stmichael: yes my lord

etherealenby: our lord and savior has summoned me

wrathpersonified: an angel hath spoken unto mine ear and told me thine arch angel is summoning me

thefuckingarchangel: I literally hate you all

thefuckingarchangel: Meeting at the lunch table near the apple tree at lunch do NOT be late or else

stmichael: yes father gabriel

thefuckingarchangel: Don't call me father Michael it's weird

wrathpersonified: father

loanshark: father

etherealenby: father

lordoftheflies: Father

  
  


**mission get crowley and zira to bone (9:55am)**

roselalondebutbetter: everyone remembers the plan is right???

wrathpersonified: uh

stmichael: ????

hazardtosociety: uHm..

dukeofmaggots: litch ral clownery luv

chameleon: vaguely

lordoftheflies: ^^^

loanshark: ^^

etherealenby: yeah lol

roselalondebutbetter: atleast ONE OF YOU hopeless fucks remembers the plan!!!

roselalondebutbetter: wait… wjeres gabriel

roselalondebutbetter: he CANNOT screw up again i swear to god what we are doing is for the Greater Good!!!

roselalondebutbetter: zira and ant literally are meant to be with each other theyre soulmates

roselalondebutbetter: god told me herself

stmichael: mood

stmichael: also dw ill talk to gabe 

roselalondebutbetter: thank GOD

  
  


**Gabriel (10:05am)**

stmichael: hey gabe????

stmichael: gabriel

stmichael: father gAbeEEeE

stmichael: or do u prefer pastor

stmichael: PASTOR GABRIEL

thefuckingarchangel: Michael shut up oh my God I'm in math class right now

thefuckingarchangel: What do you want??

stmichael: do you mind if i host this years SS ???

thefuckingarchangel: My God yes fine whatever

stmichael: heehee ty gabey enjoy your stupid math class loser

  
  


**Anathema (10:08am)**

stmichael: (sent a photo)

roselalondebutbetter: PERFECT

roselalondebutbetter: tysm omg 

roselalondebutbetter: u da best mike

stmichael: ik lmao ur wc

  
  


**bible study (10:13am)**

stmichael: @everyone

stmichael: im hosting this years secret santa!!

stmichael: lets all meet after school at the mcdonalds near the school

stmichael: anyways thats on that freaks! see you freaks later

  
  


**hells worst demons (11:21am)**

loanshark: COACH SHADWELL AND MADAM TRACY LEGIT ARE MARRIED??????????????

snaketwink: HUH

loanshark: (sent a photo)

dukeofmaggots: EW EW EW EW EW EW EW EW EW EW EW EW EW EW EW EW E W

chameleon: WHAT THE FUCK

lordoftheflies: Im literally in fucjishd tears right now where did u get T h at

loanshark: tis a secret my buzzy friend :)

lordoftheflies: perish

snaketwink: this is the worst thing ever i wish i never saw it

  
  


**why mr shadwell needs to be sacked (11:42am)**

snaketwink: (forwarded a photo)

snaketwink: SH*DW*LL AND MADAM TRACY LEGIT MARRIED????????

dukeofmaggots: CROWLEY I DIDNT NEED TO SEE THIS TWICE PLEASE STOP

chameleon: stan TWICE

chameleon: HUGVDDSHGFUREGHJGG CROWLEEEEYYYY STTTOOOPPPPPPP

chameleon: PLEAASEASE IM ABAOIT TO VOMIT

roselalondebutbetter: MY EYES

roselalonde: WJERE DID U EVEN GET THSI?????

snaketwink: dagon sent it to our gc… ~_~

hazardtosociety: HUHUUUUUUUUUUU WAHT THE HELL IS THISIEIEIEIE

hazardtosociety: poor madam tracy…

heavenlydelight: now now!! im sure theyre happily married dont say that newt!!!! :((

heavenlydelight: it just means love Truly is blind….

snaketwink: i love madam tracy huhu but im legit so scared that that man is Actually married

heavenlydelight: enough about that!! :,)

heavenelydelight: i cant see you all where are you

roselalondebutbetter: were at the table by the window!

heavenlydelight: alright!

  
  


**Anthony (12:01pm)**

roselalondebutbetter: hey loser wanna skip history class

snaketwink: yES PLEASE!!!

snaketwink: noah fence ana but ur aunt is supes boring sometimes

roselalondebutbetter: none taken!!!

roselalondebutbetter: but yeah i agree :,)

roselalondebutbetter: aunt agnes can b a bit boring sometimes

snaketwink: so where we headin?

roselalondebutbetter: im thinking boba tea!

snaketwink: hell yeah!!!

snaketwink: aight ill meat u at the fence

roselalondebutbetter: meat.

roselalondebutbetter: alrite!! c u there try not to get caught loser

snaketwink: thats y they call me crawly bb!

snaketwink: im as sneaky as a snake >:)

snaketwink: and thats on assa >:))))

roselalondebutbetter: just go already oh my god 

  
  


**why mr shadwell needs to be sacked (12:22pm)**

dukeofmaggots: @snaketwink @roselalondebutbetter

dukeofmaggots: I HATE YOU GAYS SO MUCH

hazardtosociety: dont you mean guys

dukeofmaggots: newt you dumbass

dukeofmaggots: n e ways

dukeofmaggots: I HATE U BOTH SM YOU BITCHES SKIPPED HISTORY *WITHOUT* ME??????????

dukeofmaggots: PLEASE TELL ME YOU DIDNT GO OUT TO GET BOBA TEA OR I *WILL* CRY

roselalondebutbetter: (sent a photo)

roselalondebutbetter: cry your eyes out maggot boy -crow

dukeofmaggots: I HATE YOU TWO SM!!! FUCK YOU!!!

roselalondebutbetter: luv u too has! xoxo -ana

chameleon: LMAO

dukeofmaggots: BABE NOT YOU TOO

chameleon: dw dumbass im in literature class w newt and zira

hazardtosociety: can confirm lol

hazardtosociety: (sent a voice record)

dukeofsociety: GOOD.

  
  


**hells worst demons (1:03pm)**

lordoftheflies: @snaketwink

snaketwink: wat

lordoftheflies: How the fuck do you hastur and anathema skip class what the hell

snaketwink: theres a hole under da fence at the back of the school

snaketwink: literally nobody goes there but sometimes theres some teachers guarding it so watch out

lordoftheflies: Aight thanks ur a real one

snaketwink: np lmao

  
  


**why mr shadwell needs to be sacked (3:55pm)**

roselalondebutbetter: roight whots ol dis den

chameleon: we get it ana youre american

roselalondebutbetter: british people habe no rights

dukeofmaggots: fuck off

snaketwink: atleast we have free healthcare

roselalondebutbetter: .

hazardtosociety: LMAOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

hazardtosociety: rip anathema, cause of death 69 degree burns

roselalonde: oMG SHUT THE HELL UP NEWT UR SUPPOSED TO B ON *MY* SIDE YOUR MY BOYFRIEND!!!

hazardtosociety: yes but i am also british so

hazardtosociety: ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

roselalondebutbetter: :(( </3

  
  


**bible study (4:00pm)**

lordoftheflies: Is everyone here???

lordoftheflies: Oop wronk chat

  
  


ଘ(੭*ˊᵕˋ)੭* ̀ˋ ♡ ↑_(ΦwΦ;)Ψ

  
  


The bell had just rung and Anathema's class made had already started to pack their belongings as their teacher tried to wrap up their lesson. She looked at the paper slips that she had made on her desk. Each slip was a different color of construction paper and in all of them each of her friends' names were written in them. 

She quickly folded them all in half and put them in her shirt pocket, tidying up her desk and putting all her stuff in her bag Anathema quickly left the classroom but not without giving a quick wave goodbye to their teacher. 

She rushed out into the hallway and to the school's front doors running out them and slowing down once she got to the parking lot. She stopped by a white motorcycle and waits. 

Soon a tall auburn haired and pastel clad person approaches her. They ran over to her and stopped when they reached her, in their hand they're holding a santa hat and in the other a motorcycle helmet. 

"You ready?" Michael asks, Anathema nods and grabs the folded paper slips from her shirt pocket and drop them into the hat. Michael shakes the hat around gently to shuffle the folded slips. "So you wanna hitch a ride with me?" Michael asks her, she shakes her head no and replies "Sorry! I'm going there with Newt in his car,". Michael shrugs and puts on their helmet. "Suit yourself," they say as they start their motorcycle. 

Anathema waved them goodbye and walked over to the other side of the parking lot where Newt's car was parked. She spotted Newt already standing there and ran over to him.

"Hey! Sorry I'm late! Michael took ages to get out," she apologized, "I wasn't waiting for too long so it's fine," he replied while opening the passenger door for Anathema. "Well.. still! I don't like making you wait," she pouted, Newt laughs and goes around the car to get to the driver's side. Anathema shuts the car door and waits for Newt to get in and start the car.

"I didn't really mind Ana! don't fret about it," he smiles at her and she blushes, choosing to stare out the window instead of replying to him as he starts the car and drives out the school parking lot and onto McDonald's.

  
  


ଘ(੭*ˊᵕˋ)੭* ̀ˋ ♡ ↑_(ΦwΦ;)Ψ

  
  


**bible study (4:22pm)**

stmichael: YO WHERE THE FUCK IS U ALL

dukeofmaggots: the table at the corner

stmichael: oh okay

stmichael: whos still missing

dukeofmaggots: uhm

dukeofmaggots: zira, crowley, anathema, newt and uh yeah u

stmichael: aight tell them to hurry up lmao im almost there

dukeofmaggots: kk

  
  


**Crowley (4:29pm)**

dukeofmaggots: hey dumbass hurry up mikes almost here

  
  


**Anathema (4:30pm)**

dukeofmaggots: pls hurry up zira and crowley aint here yet and michaels nearly here 

roselalondebutbetter: yeah yeah dw were already here just looking for a place to park

dukeofmaggots: k.

  
  
  


ଘ(੭*ˊᵕˋ)੭* ̀ˋ ♡ ↑_(ΦwΦ;)Ψ

  
  


The cold December air made Anathema shiver as she and Newt exited his car. "Finally! Took us forever to find a spot my god!" Anathema whined stretching her legs as they walk to the McDonald's entrance. "It's not my fault you're so tall, my car only fits short kings like me" Newt jokes, opening the door for her. 

"Yeah that's why Crowley hates getting in your car," Newt made a noise of protest. As his girlfriend walks away, he quickly rushes over to his girlfriend's side to find their friends.

Anathema spots them first and hastily makes her way to their table, Newt right at her heels as they finally reach the group's table. Uriel and Michael move seats to accommodate the new arrivals. Anathema looks around and notices that two people are still missing. 

"The two lovebirds not here yet?" she asks, Michael shakes their head no. "Maybe they finally grew some balls and snogged each other in the janitor's closet," Ligur quipped from the end of the table, Hastur's arm slung around his shoulder and is drinking their shared float. 

After what seemed like an hour, two familiar figures finally go through the doors. Crowley and Aziraphale spot them immediately and quickly walks to their table, or in Crowley's case– saunters as quickly as possible as they approach their friends.

Michael stood up and exclaimed when they had taken their seats, "Thank god! We can finally fucking start,". "What took you so long?" Anathema mouthed at Aziraphale, he just sent her an apologetic look and turned his attention to Michael who was still talking and was now gesturing wildly.

"Alrighty! You chumps have been doing this ever since we were itty bitty kids so!" they clap their hands together, "You all know the rules and such! No switching of names, no going over the budget! And all that bullshit."

Michael grabs the santa hat from behind them, shaked the hat one last time and grabs a slip of paper, then holds the hat over to Uriel. Uriel passes it to Dagon until it reached the end of the table where Beelzebub, Hastur and Ligur were seated.

Ligur picks a name first, then passes it to Hastur. The process repeats everyone avoid grabbing the red and blue colored slips of papers containing Crowley and Aziraphale's names. 

Everyone waits on bated breath as the hat finally arrives in Crowley's hands. He looks away as he sticks his hand in and searches for the remaining pieces of paper left. He pulls out his hand and opens his palm, a red colored slip of paper. He peers at the name and folds the paper slip again, shoving his hand back into the hat and rumages for the other slip of paper that's left in the hat.

He pulls out his hand and looks around, not knowing who he should pass the hat to. "Uh, who's next?" he looks around until Anathema decided to have pity on him.

"It's Azira's turn," she tells him. He quickly passes the hat and opens his fist, and opens the small blue folded slip of paper in his hand. Realization dawns on his face as he looks at Aziraphale grabbing the last slip of paper in the hat. His face slowly turns red as he looks at the paper and his hand and the one Aziraphale is holding. 

Seeing as everyone had a name, Michael stands up and clears their throat to get their attention. "Alright! Everyone has gotten a name yeah?" everyone nods, "Great! Alright just message me or Gabriel if you all have any questions and shit enjoy your night dorks," they say as they pick up their helmet and leaves. 

The rest of the group stands to leave as well, grabbing all of their personal belongings and tucking their chairs into the table.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" Anathema asks Crowley, "Oh? Uh- yeah," he says distractedly his eyes distant and his hands are shoved into his pockets.

"Alright then get home safe loser," Crowley waves her and Newt goodbye and walks over to his car. Anathema lets out a sigh of relief and accompanies Newt to walk back to his car.

  
  


ଘ(੭*ˊᵕˋ)੭* ̀ˋ ♡ ↑_(ΦwΦ;)Ψ

  
  


**mission get crowley and zira to bone (6:12pm)**

roselalondebutbetter: @everyone

roselalondebutbetter: CONGRATS FLOPS

roselalondebutbetter: WE ACTUALLY FUCKINHGH PULLED THAT OFF!!!!!

stmichael: uGh my impact

lordoftheflies: I actually almost grabbed one of them ngl

loanshark: same

etherealenby: mood

roselalondebutbetter: IT DOESNT MATTER BC WE FUCKING PULLED IT OFF AT THE END BABYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!

roselalondebutbetter: i can now rest peacefully

chameleon: rip

roselalondebutbetter: ty

  
  


**Anathema (6:28pm)**

snaketwink: ANATJEMAAAAAAAAAAA

snakwtwink: ANANTHEMMASHWJAJJSKAKAKDAKSKDKDK

snaketwink: (sent a photo)

roselalomdebutbetter: WHAT.

roselalondebutbetter: hhJjKEKWKEKELWLSLSK

roselalonde: KINIKILIG KANYAN EH

snaketwink: GAGO

snaketwink: IM SO FUCKING SCARED I DONT KNOW WHATBTO GET HIMMEEEEE

roselalondebutbetter: u two????? are lich rally attatched to the hip fucknut ofc u do

snaketwink: STILL.

roselalondebutbetter: LMAOO perish bitch

  
  


**hells worst demons (6:55pm)**

snaketwink: fells wyd if u picked crush's name and they have yours as well

snaketwink: just a hypothetical question of course 

loanshark: you got aziraphale didnt you

snaketwink: .

lordoftheflies: Ok gay person

dukeofmaggots: okay gay person

lordoftheflies: Arent you gay yourself

dukeofmaggots: yes i am gay

dukeofmaggots: yes im homophobic

dukeofmaggots: we exist

chameleon: so what are u getting him

snaketwink: THATSSSSS THE THING!!!!!!!!!!!

snaketwink: I DONT KNOW WHAT TO GET HIM!!! 

snaketwink: :,,,,)))

lordoftheflies: You know him best so????? 

lordoftheflies: Youll get an idea soon dumbass chill out

snaketwink: chills out.

snaketwink: im so stressed out is isnt even funny LIKE?????? BITCH THIS IS WORSE THAN ME HAVING TO DO A SOLO FOR CHOIR.

chameleon: still have no idea why you joined choir

loanshark: dUh!!!!! so he can hear azi sing ;))

snaketwink: uhm!!! fyi you fucks!! my MOM made me join choir so thats on that

dukeofmaggots: ye rite

snaketwink: HUSH.

  
  


**why mr shadwell needs to be sacked (7:00pm)**

snaketwink: how do you spell sweater

snaketwink: wait ive already spelled it

dukeofmaggots: sweter

hazardtosociety: switir

chameleon: sweiter

snaketwink: i know im a fucking clown stop rubbing it in 

roselalondebutbetter: honestly just call it a jacket

heavenlydelight: anathema dear i love you but what the frick

dukeofmaggots: frick

snaketwink: frick

hazard to society: frick

chameleon: frick

roselalondebutbetter: aziraphale legally cannot swear

dukeofmaggots: if anyone ever hears aziraphale swear theyd combust on the spot

heavenlydelight: can you all not :/

chameleon: what are you gonna do? passive agressively scold us?

hazardtosociety: aziraphale is literally harmless but sometimes he rlly is the most threatning person i kno

hazardtosociety: i lich rally saw him throw hands with this guy once who called him the f slur :,))

dukeofmaggots: iconique

chameleon: period

roselalondebutbetter: periodt

snaketwink: periodt

**Author's Note:**

> heya!! im glad you made it to the end oof.. 
> 
> kudos help me keep going and comments help me feel more motivated!!
> 
> (im @pipsanthill on insta and twitter if yall wanna talk!)


End file.
